Czas Grozy cz5
Winda kosmiczna na obrzeżach rozległego obozowiska wojskowego była zwykle wykorzystywana w celu transportu najmniej istotnych materiałów.Dlatego była idealnym miejscem na załadunek wyselekcjonowanych oddziałów. -Eva, dlaczego bierzemy komandosów?To nie jest misja z której wróci choć co 3 z nich. Kapitan Eva w swoim nanopancerzu odwróciła głowę w kierunku G-34. -Ludzie są łatwo wymienialni.A do tego komandosi ze Slavii i Tileii słyną z tego że nigdy się nie poddają.Idealnie nadają się do przeprowadzenia ataku pozorowanego. -Nie sadziłem że jesteś aż tak wyrachowana.To sprawdzeni towarzysze broni a my wyślemy ich na rzeź.Do tego wywiad jest za biedny żeby dać im prototypowe nanopancerze legionistów?Sami widzę nosicie często te modele. Eva odwróciła się gwałtownie i wyszeptała. -Jak na maszynę do zabijania z próbówki to masz zajebiście dużo wątpliwości.Ciekawe jak zniosłeś masakrę w szkole gdzie wybiłeś 50 dzieciaków, albo dom starców gdzie spaliłeś go razem z pensjonariuszami.Wiem że była Wojna Dominiów ale nie wyjeżdżaj mi tu z moralizatorstwem. -Jestem zaprogramowany na walkę z wrogiem.Nawet jeśli nie trzyma on bezpośrednio broni.To osłabiło ducha wrogów i dało mi zwycięstwo, czego tu żałować? -Marku, mimo że masz ludzkie imię i uważasz się za jednego z nas to jesteś zwykłemu człowiekowi bardziej obcy niż insektoidalni obcy z Venatorium 56.Myślisz jak broń, więc nie rozumiem czemu współczujesz tym komandosom. Marek drgnął. -Bo oni są moim stadem, drapieżnikami takimi jak my, rodzina.Oficer wywiadu tego nie zrozumie. -Masz rację, nie zrozumiem a nawet nie będę się starała tego zrozumieć.Oni mają zadanie, wy macie zadanie i macie je wykonać. -Tak jest. W międzyczasie niszczyciel wszedł do podprzestrzeni i kapitan zgłosił że do celu podróży zostało im 12 godzin lotu podprzestrzennego. Legioniści szybko zajęli wyznaczone im koje by chwilę odpocząć i przejrzeć sprzęt.Pretorianie w swoich kojach zdjęli hełmy i zaczęli podobny przegląd.Jedynie komandor Wilk powoli szedł do kwatery G-34 Marka.Gdy tam doszedł zameldował się marynarzom-wartownikom i poprosił o spotkanie z centurionem. -Witaj przyjacielu. -Witaj Wilk, co cię do mnie sprowadza? -Powiedz mi, moje oddziały pójdą na pozorantów? Marek zatrzymał się.Znał Wilka od momentu gdy ten był jeszcze sierżantem zwykłego oddziału legionistów.Razem przeszli setki o ile nie tysiące pół bitew i zawsze jego pretorianie i Wilkowi komandosi walczyli ramię w ramię.A wiedział że Wilk wyczuje jego kłamstwo od razu. -Rozkazy są jasne,my mamy wyeliminować cele priorytetowe, wy macie zapewniać zasłonę taktyczna dla nas. -Zawsze uwielbiałem twój sposób na przekazywanie złych informacji.Nie łam się, jesteśmy slaviańscy komandosi.Zanim nas zabiją oddamy ich dusze naturze.A do tego zrobimy im z dup takie 2/10 że nawet takie lamusy jak wy dacie rady dokończyć. Marek mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. -O ile pamiętam po takich zapewnieniach wyciągaliśmy was za dupy z jakiejś masakry. Jak tylko damy radę to po misji moi wam ułatwią ewakuacje, choćbym miał złamać rozkazy. -Dzięki,pamiętaj że mogą ci mówić że jesteś maszyna z próbówki.Ale wiem że jesteś Slavianiem. Do tego genetycznie doskonałym Slavianinem podobnie jak reszta chłopaków z twojej drużyny.Dajcie Slavii i Kazimirowi powód do dumy. -Spoko Wilk,a wy dajcie powód by o slaviańskich komandosach było jeszcze głośno długi czas. -Masz to jak w banku. Reszta podróżny mijała w absolutnym spokoju, o ile głośne słuchanie różnej muzyki można nazwać spokojem.Gdy zabrzmiał alarm wychodzenia z podprzestrzeni od razu zaczęły ich namierzać statki floty osłonowej Galii.Działa elektromagnetyczne podobnie jak działka obrotowe i stanowiska p-lot posyłały w kierunku lecących fregat pociski.To jednak zapewniało tylko przelot bez trafień krytycznych.Gdy znaleźli się na orbicie natychmiast otwarły się wrota desantowy i w kierunku powierzchni pomknęły EAAT-y i Scorpiony osłony.W szaleńczym pędzie zbliżali się do stołecznego miasta Galii.Ze Scorpionów co chwila odpalano rakiet które strącały wrogie VTOL-e i przeganiały myśliwce.EAAT-y pretorian posiadały maskowanie więc w pewnym momencie włączono je a one same pomknęły do Czarnego Laboratorium.Zamaskowane na cichym napędzie mknęły między wieżowcami.Z przekazów video widać było iż komandosi już musieli się desantować.Kanonierki EAAT w większości umknęły w przestrzeń kosmiczną jednak Scorpiony walczące z innymi tego typu maszynami miały już duże straty.Komandosi mimo lekkiego uzbrojenia i otoczenia dokonywali jednak niemożliwego.Cały czas spychali wrogich Legionistów przejmując przy tym niektóre pojazdy.Akcja Pretorian również przebiegała nadzwyczaj dobrze.Ww włączonym kamuflażu szybko przemieszczali się miedzy budynkami składającymi się na kompleks Czarnego Laboratorium.Namierzenie sygnatury twórcy zarazy też było szybkie.Po jakichś 15 minutach biegu Pretorianie zajęli pozycje.Samochód naukowca wraz z obstawą 2-óch komandosów na motorach powoli jechał w kierunku kwater mieszkalnych.Na sygnał Marka ci z plecakami odrzutowymi zaatakowali z góry podczas gdy snajper zlikwidował kierowcę a reszta teamu skacząc z budynku natychmiastowo znalazła się wokół pojazdu.Wyrwali oni drzwi pojazdu i ogniem ciągłym z broni wyeliminowali wszystkich w środku.Marek specjalnym próbnikiem badał własnie DNA celu.Po uzyskaniu potwierdzenia natychmiast wydał rozkaz. -Ruszamy wyeliminować rodzinę Talii a ją samą przechwycić i wysłać osądzić na Romę.I oby chłopaki z legionów dali rady wytrzymać do tej pory. Pretorianie odruchowo popatrzyli w kierunku skąd pochodziła coraz głośniejsza kanonada, w kierunku miejsca gdzie bezsensownie ginęli ich towarzysze broni szturmując prawie frontalne wejście do Czarnego Laboratorium. Kategoria:Opowiadania